


Night In

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Osgood's first night at the Smith house for a night in.





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsellers (Annariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> I could not resist putting these three together in a quiet moment.

"Mister Smith?"

"I am to inform you, per Ms. Smith's instructions, that you may come in so long as you have left all of your work at the office," the male voice answered, and Kate had to smile for that.

"I heard about the incident she had to deal with recently," Kate told him, opening the door. "But as to leaving work behind, I did bring an associate from there. Does that abide by the rules, or should we go on with our curries and films?"

"I may extrapolate that it would be permissible, so long as the associate in question also abides by the rules of the night."

Kate stepped in, and moved aside so Osgood could follow her in. "Those rules include not bringing up her extracurricular alien activities, the man in the blue box, or anything that might strike you as odd about her son," Kate warned.

"And nothing about work in general," Osgood clarified, just to be complete.

"Correct. Though, the whole reason for bringing you here is to introduce you both, let you get to know each other. She is a leading expert on things not of Earth, loosely affiliated with U.N.I.T. in the past, and far more resourceful than most give her credit for."

"It is very rude, Kate, to do your briefing in my hallway rather than in the car on the way," the woman in question said, as she came down the stairs. "You must be the infamous Osgood that Kate is always speaking of."

"Infamous?" the younger woman squeaked, and before she could work her nerves up and need it, Kate held out an inhaler for her. Osgood took it, visibly forcing herself to calm before she did need to use it.

"That's not nice, Sarah," Kate said before shrugging out of her overcoat and hanging it up so that Osgood could do likewise. "I don't mention Osgood any more or less than any of my subordinates." She started working her shoes off, since they were going to be in for the evening, possibly even overnight if they didn't press their luck, and opened her bag to find the house shoes she'd brought.

"I'll get the kettle on," Sarah said to that, rather than call out the blatant lie of the words, something Kate appreciated.

"We brought crisps," Osgood offered as the woman moved toward the kitchen, getting a nod before being out of sight. "Is she always so brisk?" Osgood asked very quietly.

Kate looked at her aide, taking her bags so the younger woman could finish changing out shoes for house socks, and slowly nodded. "You have to understand that she was the third assistant the Doctor had allowed for during the period of time when he was mostly assisting the original U.N.I.T. task-forces," Kate told her in as quiet a voice. "She's seen more than you or I ever will, with any fortune spent our way."

"Oh. Yes, well, that… that would be something." Osgood wanted to ask Ms. Smith so many questions, but Kate could tell she was going to abide by the rules, and try to make a good impression.

"What ghastly films did you pick for us this time, Kate?" Sarah asked as she brought a tray in with all they would need to make their tea.

"Something with that Hugh fellow you said couldn't act but was cute, and an American film set in Egypt about curses and mummies," Kate said.

"I'm vetoing that one; had quite enough of that when I worked with your father," Sarah told her, before smiling at Osgood. "Kate has horrible taste in films, so next time it's a night in, why don't you try?"

"I… yes, Ms. Smith."

"Sarah. And do you prefer Osgood, or Petronella, or something else?" Sarah said firmly.

"I'm used to Osgood, I have to admit."

"Very well. I'll allow it with you."

Kate gave a sigh; being on first name basis with one of her father's friends, no matter that she and Sarah were closer in age than the other way around, was still odd. And provocative at times, as even in Sarah's worst moments of indignant wrath at the way Kate led things, she refused to use the family name.

Kate had decided it was Sarah's way of keeping her separate from the memory of her father and actually appreciated it.

"I do not have poor taste, and you were the one that suggested the Hugh actor." Kate got up to put that one in the player. "It has that American woman so many people swooned over a few years back."

"Oh that one's a bit older, but at least it was filmed on location," Sarah said, finding the remote control. "None of us will have to tell the film it got something wrong on that score."

Osgood was smiling when Kate came back to sit down. This was a good opportunity for her assistant, and it might prove to get Sarah more firmly on-board with sharing resources, given her protectiveness over the younger ones. Speaking of —

"Where is Luke tonight?" Kate asked.

"Clyde is introducing him to a normal part of teenage living tonight," Sarah said very neutrally.

"They went to that rave, didn't they?" Kate almost felt sympathy for Sarah, as she would be worrying her head off over either of her children being at one. Well, Mother was minding them this weekend, and it wasn't as if the baby would be in trouble like that for some years.

Gordy though…

"Yes, they did, but Luke has a phone, and is getting much better at identifying dangerous situations," Sarah said, breaking Kate's thoughts even as she started the film. "And Clyde has grown very careful about keeping an eye on him."

"That's good then." Kate settled back between them both. "Osgood doesn't mind us picking the film apart. We both eviscerated that black hole horror film you sent home with me last time."

"Oh, good. I just wanted it out of my house."

"I don't know who their scientific advisor was, but that was all so far removed from science! They should have been ashamed to classify it as such!" Osgood said, passionate about her field of work and all things theoretical in it. Kate and Sarah passed a smile while Osgood muttered about bastardizing science to make a jump-scare laden psychological horror film.

She was going to fit right in for their nights in, Kate thought, and that would cement things with Sarah just a little further.


End file.
